A frequent problem exists when leaks or ruptures in piping result in flooding or other damage to residences, commercial and industrial structures, and businesses. For example, ruptures in water piping in buildings resulting from freezing pipes or faulty workmanship or materials can result in significant damage, especially if the building is not occupied and the problem is not discovered immediately. Many businesses such as poultry hatcheries and livestock farms require a constant water supply source that may result in significant damage by flooding if severe leaks occur.
A number of prior art devices have been disclosed to detect excessive flow due to significant leaks and shut off flow to prevent flooding. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,618 discloses a system and method for controlling the flow of water through a water supply line. The system includes a flow meter and a systems controller that closes a valve upon excessive flow for a predetermined period. The device provides flexibility of use, but is complicated and requires a source of electrical power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,030 discloses a flow control fluid shutoff device which cuts off the water supply to a house or building upon overly high water consumption. The device has limited flexibility for normal perturbations in flow and requires a complicated, custom body design.
A need exists for a simple mechanical apparatus for detecting excessive flow to a load which allows for normal perturbations in flow and can be made primarily from readily available components.